


Taste

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Drabble Tag 5 - Femslash 100 [3]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Incest.</p>
<p>Written for Drabble Tag 5 @ Femslash100 Prompt: "Once Upon a Time: Snow White/Emma – taste"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demoka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/gifts).



> Incest.
> 
> Written for Drabble Tag 5 @ Femslash100 Prompt: "Once Upon a Time: Snow White/Emma – taste"

 

The human tongue is covered in little bumps, and on each bump there are hundreds of taste buds, and on these taste buds are taste receptors, where the chemical reaction happens.

So when Snow's tongue touched the wet of Emma's arousal the receptors came alive. The chemistry was instantaneous, and the signal rushed from tongue to brain. Snow let out an appreciative purr and took another long lingering lick, bathing her tongue in Emma's flavour.

"So...good," Snow said in a breathy whisper.

"Just what I was thinking," Emma replied, spreading her legs wider. It was all the invitation Snow needed to have another taste. And another. And another.

Until the blonde whimpered "Snow" in sweet ecstasy.

Moving up the bed Snow licked her lips, once in reach Emma licked them too. Licking turned to kissing, Emma's hands tugging on Snow's short hair.

Then it was Emma's turn to taste.


End file.
